1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards, particularly, to a printed circuit board capable of reducing return loss of differential signals and an electronic device using the printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are necessary parts of an electronic device. The PCB includes a number of electronic components, such as a processor, a memory, a codec. These electronic components communicate with each other using differential signals, and the electronic component reviving the differential signals includes an equivalent capacitor and the equivalent capacitor produces signal reflection and cause a return loss of the differential signals. In the case of a multi-layer PCB, most of electronic components are located on different layers, therefore, transmission lines between the electronic components should pass through a via. In most cases, the via functions as a capacitor, and also produces signal reflection to cause the return loss of the differential signals.
A PCB and an electronic device to overcome the described limitations are thus needed.